


space memes

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memes, Short & Sweet, The fluffiest fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i have my multichap but its not the same, i havent written anything cute n fluffy for them in a while it feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: The stars are beautiful, aren't they?





	space memes

Lance wasn't all too good at dating.

He'd had a few girlfriends and a boyfriend or two in the past, with one agender partner, but they'd mostly been messing around, dating for fun. Well, yah, they were into each other, but they weren't all too serious of relationships. His second to last partner, a girl, had lasted a longest, a whole month and a half.

He and Keith were approaching the one week mark.

It was a little scary. If Lance screwed up here in space, they were kinda stuck with each other. That wasn't something he was prepared for. Then again, if they lasted longer than a month and a half, Lance might be tempted to call it love. Imagine, falling in love in space.

Lance liked standing by one of the windows- ports, probably, was the correct term -and watch as the castle flew past galaxies and stars. 

"Hey." A familiar and warm voice brought Lance out of his  _stare at the window_ trance. Lance turned around. Keith was dressed in a loose shirt, and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He was wearing Lance'sjacket. 

"Hey." Lance waved him over. "I couldn't sleep. I love looking at the stars when I can't sleep, though. So here I am."

"I just wanted a snack, but I saw you, so I thought I'd say hi to my boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend_. He said it so casually. Lance wasn't sure if someone counted as a boyfriend/girlfriend/datefriend until they'd kissed. That was how it worked in his head. He and Keith hadn't had their first kiss. But, I mean, they were dating. That automatically made them boyfriends, apparently. 

"Well, hi," Lance said awkwardly.

Keith stood by him. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"If you do that meme about you know who else is beautiful, and then answer something that isn't me, I  _will_ fight you."

"We're teenagers in space, we can make our own memes."

"That's my jacket," Lance commented.

"That's it. Meme number one." Keith held his hand. Lance squeezed back. He was good at holding hands. " _That's my jacket_."

"Well, it is." Lance snorted. "How is that a meme?"

"I'll find a use for it."

"You know what should be meme number two?" Lance laughed. "Every time someone counts a new meme, someone's gotta kiss."

"That's a great idea for a meme. Wanna try it?" Keith was blushing.

Lance blushed. "Oh, yah, sure, let's do that, sounds like an actually awesome idea maybe right no-"

Keith grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

When they pulled away, Lance said, "wow, you're good at that."

"You too." Keith started laughing. "You're good at that. Meme number three."

"Remember meme number three?"

"Oh, true."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i will pay dreamworks two and a half dollars for canon klance


End file.
